


The Footballer's Diary

by Catmoney



Series: Cressi Week 2K18 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, cressiweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmoney/pseuds/Catmoney
Summary: He justifies most football players have questionable taste in fashion. Not everyone could be uber cool on and off the pitch like David Beckham. That guy looks like a boy band singer even on the pitch when other players just looked sweaty and disheveled.Leo said all of this to his club management and the sponsor representative. But obviously they do not agree especially on the sponsor’s side. So, they send him to a styling management class.Leo still a professional Football Player but Cris as a a stylist AU!





	The Footballer's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Cressi Week 2k18 Day 2: other career

Lionel Messi is a great at many things like dribbling pass defenders, shooting long range and short range, passes with great accuracy and even make the ball curve beautifully going against the law of physics. 

Yeah you get it but he’s mainly good at the game of football. It’s fair he supposes with all the gifts he has in football, God need to even it out with some faults. Like for example, his awful taste in fashion. The last time he came to the award ceremony for the La Liga breakout player of the season, the event manager just sighed while looking at him but still let him go on stage to take the award. 

So for the next award ceremony, he asked his teammates’ advices for his outfit. Again the event manager looked at him and sighed again. This he justifies, prove that most football players have questionable taste in fashion. Not everyone could be uber cool on and off the pitch like David Beckham. That guy looks like a boy band singer even on the pitch when other players just looked sweaty and disheveled. 

Leo said all of this to his club management and the sponsor representative. But obviously they do not agree especially on the sponsor’s side. So, they send him to a styling management class. It’s like on the movie where the characters are taught on how to be well dressed English gentlemen with royal protocol but in Leo case he will be thought on dressing with the newest fashion and behaves like a douche bag but not too obvious. These are all Geri’s words not his.

But his first impression of the first class isn’t far off from Geri words when he first sees the instructor. The scrawny (like Leo) instructor walks into the class with tight fitting leather jacket and stylish jeans. He even wears sunglasses inside the building like a douche bag, Leo’s inner thought sounds a lot like Geri’s voice. He must really miss his friend in England he thinks.

All thoughts vanish from Leo’s thought though when the instructor takes off his sunglasses revealing a beautiful pair of warm chocolate eyes. His smiles revealing a cute smile even with slightly crooked teeth. His Spanish is also adorable even with heavily accented Spanish. The instructor introduces himself as Cristiano Ronaldo. Well, he thinks things could only look up from here. 

He is absolutely right. Everything goes right with Cristiano. He found out that he and Cristiano has many things in common. Both of them have a very competitive streak. Like how Leo is determined on the field, that’s the same determination Cris shows when he is working on Leo’s Style.   
Sometime things goes rough for Leo but Cris is always there by his side. Cris has a bright personality even though he is sometimes seen to be a little bit to confident (Geri: You mean arrogant). But he’s always there to cheer Leo up. 

To cheer Leo up, they even play football together sometimes. Cris could also play quite good although his skills are raw and less trained like Leo but Leo could see Cris has the talent. 

Leo even asks Cris one day on why he didn’t go professional even though he has the talent and share the same love and intensity for football. Cris pulls his shirt up (Leo might have been a wee bit distracted by the display of tanned skin) and Leo sees the scar on Cris’s left chest, right on his heart. His dream is buried after the heart operation he has undergoes in his teens but being close to Leo, a professional football player and managing Leo felt like his dream is somehow alive again. Leo’s heart beats wildly with the realization that at that exact moment he has fallen in love with Cris. Like head over heel no turning back, fallen in love.

Leo also feels alive next to Cris. On the field he feels unstoppable with Cris support on him (though he absolutely reject wearing Barca’s shirt, he said it was too hideous). And outside the field, he’s slowly building his image as the football icon he planned himself to be (Cris: watch out Beckham, LM10 has arrived!) starting with the most fashionable attires he wears to the very many award ceremonies he attends (Cris: and obviously wins).


End file.
